Chibi Rosiel: A Collection
by Jammed
Summary: A collection of ficlets. Rosiel is a chibi Katan, his keeper. Let's just call it AU, PWP and OOC. ended without a proper ending
1. Prologue

Author's note: I haven't read the whole set of Angel Sanctuary, so mistakes are bound to occur. The whole idea for this story came from my onee-chan. The idea of a chibi Rosiel-sama was too delicious for me to give up.

Disclaimer: AS does not belong to me. It belongs to Kaori Yuki.

_Words in italics_ are characters' thoughts.

Prologue

~ How It All Began ~

It was a dark and stormy night. Thunderclouds filled the heavens and lightning illuminated the building in an eerie way. But the dark forces of nature could not rival the fury of Sevotharte.

 "You ****ing, stupid, son of a *****, fool, ****, ****!" he shouted.__

The guilty person cowered at his feet, too scared to say a single word.

"Not only did you fail to kill him, you even let him see your face and you dare come back to ask for forgiveness?"

"He…He's too strong, Sevotharte-sama. And there was a…a monster helping him," the poor subordinate stuttered, remembering how the _thing_ had ripped open his comrades. He was lucky, being the only one to escape with his life intact.

"I do not want to listen to your pathetic excuses." Sevotharte was thinking of a way to finish off the useless fool. He couldn't kill him, it would create mistrust among his subordinates, but the fool was stupid enough to let Rosiel see his face.

"All right. I'll give you one last chance to save your sorry ass. I want Rosiel dead within three days." Hopefully, Rosiel will kill him off without involving him.

The subordinate's mouth dropped open. _Kill Rosiel-sama! Three days!! Impossible!!!_ But anything was better than bearing Sevotharte's wrath.

"Wakarimashita, Sevotharte-sama! I will try my best!" The subordinate saluted.

"Now, scram! Don't let me see your face until you have got Rosiel's head!"

The subordinate gulped and left the room.

~ Later ~

            "Please, oba-sama, I need your help," the unfortunate subordinate was on his knees now. He was desperate. How could he kill Rosiel-sama by himself? Obviously, he can't handle him face to face, so he was forced tom use underhand means.

            The witch cackled softly. "My help? I thought you angels were all powerful and wise, why on earth would you ask for a lowly witch's help?"

            "Oba-sama, please."

            "Fine. I will give you the potion you want, on one condition," the witch smiled slyly. Finally, this was her chance to get back at those bratty angels.

            "Anything. I'll do anything."

            "I want to be recognized as an angel. Not one of those low-class life forms, but a true angel," she said triumphantly.

            The subordinate was aghast. _Not another unreasonable demand! But,_ his mind reasoned,_ I have to do this._

            "Okay, I agree. But I have to get my master's approval first. It won't be a problem, though," he said.

            "Deal. Now as for the potion you want, it's for Rosiel-sama, right?"

            The subordinate nodded.

            "Normal poisons won't work on him. That man has an incredible immune system. So, the potion I am giving you is something new and untried. It will deform him, changing him into a foetus, which, I am sure, you can kill easily." The witch handed him a glass vial.

            The subordinate took the vial with shaky hands. Finally, he has a fail-proof plan to kill Rosiel-sama!

~ Five hours later ~

            "Your drink, Rosiel-sama."

            Rosiel-sama barely gave the man a glance before taking the glass from him. He knew perfectly well that the person was one of those involved in the assassination attempt. He also knew that the person was not capable of harming him, whether with sword or with poison. Confidently, he drank from the glass without hesitation and gave the glass back to the person.

            The subordinate lingered a while before leaving the room. The potion did not worked! Rosiel-sama was still perfectly well! He was so disappointed. But, wait! Didn't the witch say something about needing time before it will work? Perhaps it will work later.

~ Night time ~

12.00 midnight: Rosiel-sama is sleeping peacefully.

12.01 a.m.       : Is Rosiel-sama getting smaller?

12.02 a.m.       : He is getting smaller!

12.03 a.m.       : Rosiel-sama looks like a high-school kid. _Kakoi!!!!_

12.04 a.m.       : Subordinate sneaks in to check on Rosiel-sama.

                          Rosiel-sama's immune system frantically try to beat the poison.

12.05 a.m.       : Rosiel-sama looks like a five years-old kid. _He looks soooo kawaiiiii!!! I _

_                          want to hug him!!!_ His body finally stopped the poison but could not      

                          bring Rosiel-sama back to his original form.

                          Subordinate is very pleased and holds up a knife to stab the sleeping 

                          chibi Rosiel-sama.

12.06 a.m.       : Chibi Rosiel-sama wakes up.

            The instant he woke up, Rosiel-sama opened his small mouth and let out a high- pitched, ear-piercing, louder than thunder scream.

            "Kaaaaaaaataaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!! KAAAAAAAATAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!

            The subordinate fell on his butt as Katan slammed the door open. Katan took one look at chibi Rosiel-sama and went-

            "Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!! Kawaii ne, Rosiel-sama!!!"

            Chibi Rosiel-sama stood up on the bed, one hand waving furiously and the other hand pointing at the stunned subordinate. His face was red with anger.

            "He did this to me, Katan! I don't like him! Kill him! Kill him!" he wailed.

"As you wish, Rosiel-sama," Katan took the subordinate by his collar and flung him out through the window. The poor man disappeared forever. Then, Katan went to chibi Rosiel-sama who was frantically trying to change his body back.

"Change! Change! Change! Change!" Unfortunately, his powers seem to have been reduced to a five years-old kid's level.

"Katan! Change me back!" chibi Rosiel-sama shouted petulantly.

"I'm sorry, Rosiel-sama. I do not know how to do that. And with the culprit dead, I'm afraid o one knows how to do that." Katan bowed his head.

"I don't want to be a kid! I don't want! Iyadaa!" Chibi Rosiel-sama stamped his little feet.

"Don't worry, Rosiel-sama. You are as beautiful as ever in this form." _And you look sooooo cute!!!!_

"Really?" Chibi Rosiel-sama looked up, a small smile on his lips.

"Yes, Rosiel-sama. Now, you should go back to sleep."

"I want you to sleep with me, in case those bad guys come again."

"Hai, Rosiel-sama. Oyasuminasai." A deliriously happy Katan settled himself at chibi Rosiel-sama's bedside. He could stay up all night just looking at chibi Rosiel-sama-s kawaii face. In fact, he did just that. With a silly grin plastered on his face.

~ Next morning ~

            Chibi Rosiel-sama waves a hand in front of Katan's opened eyes. "Ne, Katan? Are you there, Katan?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please leave reviews. Positive and negative comments are appreciated. If this fic gets good responses, I'll make it into a series, all about chibi Rosiel-sama and Katan!


	2. Shopping Part 1

Author's note: A big thank you to all who reviewed (hey, it rhymes!).I now understand how nice it is to have someone reviewing your stuff. I should do more reviewing myself… I know the prologue wes kinda boring, with the subordinate and all…..I promise to improve my writing!

Disclaimer: AS does not belong to me, yada yada yada….

~ Shopping (Part 1) ~

            Katan was pacing outside Raphael's door. He looked worried. He had a big problem and only Raphael could help him, but he also knew about Raphael's price for 'help', and the price was often…unusual.

            Katan took a deep breath, thinking, _this is all for Rosiel-sama, I'll do it._ He then knocked on the door a few times. Total silence. He knock again. And again. At last, at the umpteenth time, the door opened and looking at him with a sleepy expression was Raphael. Half-naked, with his hair slightly tousled.

            "Why, it's you, Katan. Ohayo," Raphael was grinning like a Chesiere Cat.

            "O..Ohayo, Raphael-san."

            "Come on in," Raphael pushed the door wide open and gestured Katan into the house.

            Katan followed Raphael into what he assumed was the bedroom. There, on the bed, was a woman, eyes closed in deep sleep, lips murmuring 'Raphael-sama' from time to time.

            "What brought you here so early in the morning?" Raphael asked, putting on a shirt.

            It was already past lunchtime, but Katan let that comment pass.

            "I…I need your help," he said softly.

            "My help? Why?"

            Katan gulped. He really didn't want to ask Raphael for help but for Rosiel-sama's sake…….so, gathering his courage, Katan asked the million-dollar question.

            "Do you have any medicine that can prevent nosebleeds?"

            "Nani? Why would you want that kind of medicine?" Raphael asked incredulously. Then taking a close look at Katan he said "Ah, wait! I think I know why….probably something to do with Rosiel-sama, ne?"

            "Please? I really, really need that medicine." Katan cursed himself for that uncharacteristic pleaing. _But, for Rosiel-sama's sake…… _"I'll do anything to have it."

            "Anything?" This was getting interesting for Raphael.

            A big sweat drop appear on Katan's head as he realized his mistake. "Anything, except Rosiel-sama," he quickly added. _Especially when he's so kawaii in his chibi form now!_

            The Raphael's grin faltered a little. _Damn,_ he cursed silently. _Damn, damn, damn. But, never mind, _he consoled himself. _If I can't have the best one, I'll settle for the second best. And the second best one is………_*grin*.

            On seeing the grin, Katan prayed fervently, _I am not a girl, I am not a girl. Raphael won't like me, he won't like me……_

            "I'll tell you the price later. Now, will you please wait outside while I get the medicine?" the archangel turned his back to Katan and started rummaging in a cupboard. Katan went out of the house and started pacing anxiously. _Will he really give me the medicine? It seemed to easy…_ Four steps towards the door, four steps towards the gate. _Why is he taking such a long time? _Four steps towards the door, four steps towards the gate. Four steps towards the-

            "Sorry to keep you waiting," Raphael appeared suddenly, suprising Katan. Then, as Katan's mind registered the fact that there was no sign oif any medicine on the Raphael's body, the archangel moved forward, sneaked a hand to the back of Katan's neck, leaned his head forward and gave Katan one hot kiss right smack on the lips.

            Katan was too shocked to do anything. _Noooo!!! My lips are only for Rosiel-sama!!! Iyaaa!!! Yamete!!!!_

            Then the archangel pulled back, licked his lips once and said-

            "You're cured. I'll collect the price later." And he slammed the door shut right at katan's bewilded face.

~ Later~

            "Rosiel-sama, shall we go shopping?" Katan asked chibi Rosiel-sama politely.

            "Shopping? For what? I'm too busy for that," answered the chibi angel, standing on his chair and trying to reach the stack of documents just out of his reach.

            Katan handed chibi Rosiel-sama the documents and said-

            "Well, you need new clothes, Rosiel-sama. You can't possibly wear those clothes forever." Katan subtly pointed out the chibi's current outfit – casual shirt and pants rolled up a hundred times with the shirt constantly slipping of one shoulder because the collar was too big. As for the pants…… better not to comment on that. A far cry from his usual clothing.

            "There are no children's clothing stores in Heaven, Katan." 

            "Well, we can always go to earth to get some clothing."

            Chibi Rosiel-sama gave Katan a death glare. " I will not remain like this for long. Besides, I do not want to wear human kid's clothing. Have you ever notice how they dress their offsprings? Horrible bows and ties and the worst colour combination in all heaven, earth and hell."  The chibi shuddered, imagining some of the children's outfits he had seen.

"Don't worry, Rosiel-sama. I'll make sure you get some beautiful clothes."

            Chibi Rosiel-sama sat down and thought deeply. _I really don't want to go to earth today……there are too many humans there for my comfort……and I'm in a bad enough mood already……I don't want to see dirty humans today……But, _sneaking a lot at Katan who was looking at him with pleading eyes, _Katan seems to really want to go……and he is sooo nice to me……so……_

"All right, Katan. I'll go with you. But only because it's you." And he went out of the room with an overjoyed Katan behind him. They both stepped into the portal and _poof!_ their shopping spree in the human world began. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I will come up with a second part soon! I promise!!!


	3. Shopping Part 2

Author's note: Seeing the reviews really made me happy, thought there are only a few of them......Arigatou to those who reviewed for not flaming me.

Disclaimer: As usual, nothing belongs to me L……except my hair J.

_Words in italics_ are character's thoughts. 

~ Shopping (Part 2) ~

Katan had done his preparations before going on this trip. The boutique they entered was big, beautiful and luxurious. The very definition of rich. Even chibi Rosiel-sama admitted that they had some taste in clothes. Katan also made sure that the boutique was far away from Setsuna. He didn't want anyone interrupting his precious time with chibi Rosiel-sama.

Chibi Rosiel-sama folded his arms and looked around the boutique. _Sure, the clothes are okay and everything, but they don't have anything that I like. Some skin-tight leather clothing would be nice……_Then, suddenly-

"Rosiel-sama, why don't you try these clothes out first?"

The chibi turned around to find Katan holding a pile of clothing. He eyed the clothes suspiciously. _I trust Katan's dress sense, but, _his mind added, _with our size difference now, who knows what he will try to make me wear……_

Before chibi Rosiel-sama could say anything, Katan pushed him towards the fitting rooms.

"Now, Rosiel-sama, see if you like these outfits," Katan smiled.

Chibi Rosiel-sama gave Katan a glare, took the clothes, strode into the fitting room and slammed the door shut, locking it. He didn't want to try on the clothing but remembering Katan's happy expression, he gave a shrug and started taking off his clothes. Besides, he was a teeny bit curious to see what kind of clothing Katan chose for him. The chibi then took up a piece of clothing and tried to put it on. He tried, but he couldn't. Chibi Rosiel-sama stared at the offending piece of cloth. _Why isn't there any hole here? And what is that ribbon doing there? And all those extra bits of cloth everywhere……_

~ 10 minutes later ~

            "Kaaataaaaan!!!"

            "Yes, Rosiel-sama?"

            "I don't know how to put these stuff on," the chibi said softly. Don't worry, Rosiel-sama. Let me help you," Katan prayed that Raphael's 'cure' would work as he entered the fitting room.

            At the sight of an angry chibi Rosiel-sama naked, surrounded by piles of clothing, Katan's blood rushed up to his face but thankfully not spurting out through his nose. Silently thanking Raphael, he happily started dressing up the chibi. After a while, he was done.

            "You look beautiful, Rosiel-sama," Katan said, taking a step back after dressing chibi Rosiel-sama up in one of the numerous outfits.

            Chibi Rosiel-sama looked at his reflection in the mirror. _These clothes are nice, _he admitted grudgingly. Katan hand managed to get him something similar to his usual style. It may not be leather, but it was still comfortable and striking. The chibi subconsciously struck a pose, enjoying the smooth feeling of silk against skin. Then, he realized something.

            "Katan, What's this?" The chibi held up a piece of clothing.

            "It's a skirt, Rosiel-sama."

            "I know it's a skirt. I'm asking you why did you dress me up in a skirt?" chibi Rosiel-sama was getting angry again.

            "Because it looks good on you, Rosiel-sama," Katan answered, smiling.

            Chibi Rosiel-sama gave up the fight. After all, Katan was right.

            "May I help you, sir?" A sales assistant suddenly poked her head round the door which Katan had forgot to lock.

            "No, thank you. We can handle it ourselves," Katan gave the woman a polite smile. _Damn! Why this woman show up suddenly? I was having so much fun alone with Rosiel-sama!_

Unfortunately for Katan, the sales assistant did not get the hint. "Are you shopping with your daughter? She is very beautiful and cute." The sales assistant then made a big mistake. She reached down and gave chibi Rosiel-sama's cheek a pinch. O___O

            "Iteeee!!!!" Chibi Rosiel-sama slapped the woman's hand away angrily. "How dare you touch me, you filthy human!! And, I am NOT Katan's–" The rest of his sentence was cut off as Katan clamped his hand over the chibi's mouth.

            "I'm very sorry," he said, bowing to the surprised sales assistant. "She's very touchy and she doesn't like strangers. We'll just take these clothes." Katan handed the woman a few of the nicest outfits. The woman took the clothes and went out of the fitting room hurriedly.

            Katan let go of chibi Rosiel-sama. "I'm sorry, Rosiel-sama. Please forgive me."

            "How dare that evil woman touch my face!!! I am going to burn this place up!!!" Chibi Rosiel-sama held up his small hand and summoned fire. But instead of the firestorm he expected, all that appeared on his palm was a small flame barely enough to light a candle. He stared at his hand in horror. Chibi Rosiel-sama had forgotten that his powers had been reduced to the same stage as his body.

            Katan took advantage of the chibi's momentary horror to pick him up bodily, pay for the clothes, rushed out of the boutique and back to Heaven before chibi Rosiel-sama could do any real harm.

            "Let me go, Katan! Let me go!!! I want to burn up that horrible woman!" the chibi wailed.

            "No, Rosiel-sama, you should not to that. Instead, why don't you take a bath and then you can wear your new clothes." Katan said, holding up chibi Rosiel-sama's new outfits.

            The chibi took one look at his new clothes and his anger dimmed. He wanted to get out of his current clothing, and the woman's touch made him want to clean himself, so –

            "All right, Katan." And chibi Rosiel-sama obediently went to the bathroom.

~ A few minutes later ~

            "Kaaaaataaaaaan!! Help me scrub my back!"

            "Yes, Rosiel-sama." Katan happily joined chibi Rosiel-sama in the bathroom. His dream had come true. He can now dress the his Rosiel-sama up, bath Rosiel-sama and maybe make sure that his Rosiel-sama slept and ate properly. This was heaven for him.

~ An hour later ~

            "Katan, can I get out now? I want to wear my new clothes."  Chibi Rosiel-sama looked at Katan who was still happily scrubbing the chibi's back.

            "No, Rosiel-sama. You must clean yourself properly, first."

~ Two hours later ~

            "Katan, can I get out of the tub now? I'm turning into a prune." The chibi whined.

            "No, Rosiel-sama. You are not turning into a prune. Let me bath you some more." Katan said.

~ Six hours later ~

            "Katan, can I get out now?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Yeah!!!!! I finally finish the shopping story!!!! Now, I just have to dream up a 'Raphael's price' story. O___O Imagine what Raphael wants....

Don't forget to leave your reviews!


	4. Strawberry Shortcake

Author's note: I haven't finish the story about Raphael yet, please accept this as my peace offering J. Btw,  I love every one of you who bothered to leave a review and an extra big thank you to Squall'sScar for reviewing every chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything L except my beautiful hair J.

_Words in italics _are character's thoughts.

~Strawberry Shortcake~

The sun was shining, the wind was blowing and the birds were chirping happily. Everywhere people were happy and smiling. Sevotharte was plotting his 'conquer the world' plans, Setsuna was planning his 'get Sara back' strategies and Belial was trying to impress Kurai.

But wait! Where's Katan and his chibi Rosiel-sama?

Ah, there they are! Katan and chibi Rosiel-sama were strolling down the street with Katan half a step behind the chibi. Chibi Rosiel-sama rarely mingle with humans (especially after the shopping incident), but he was sooooo bored , he dragged Katan to the world below for a one-day excursion. And Katan didn't mind. Not at all. After all, it is chibi Rosiel-sama.

They had been walking about for a whole day now, and chibi Rosiel-sama was getting hungry. Then suddenly, as they approach a roadside café-

"Katan, can I have a strawberry shortcake?"

_Eh, nani?_ A big sweat-drop appeared on Katan's head. _Strawberry shortcake? Nande?Rosiel-sama never ate strawberry shortcake!_ Then composing himself, he said- 

"No, Rosiel-sama, you should not eat the strawberry shortcake."

"But why, Katan?"

"Rosiel-sama, The strawberry shortcake contains a lot of sugar and it is very fattening. If you eat it, you will…(Katan didn't want to say this, but it was all for his Rociel-sama, so, silently he said)…put on weight." Katan knew that Rosiel-sama would never eat the shortcake in his right mind. Perhaps, being chibi affected his thinking.

"But I really, really, really (x100) want to eat the strawberry shortcake." Chibi Rosiel-sama pouted slightly, finger pointed at the guilty shortcake on the display rack at the café.

"No, Rosiel-sama. You cannot eat the strawberry shortcake. Why don't I get you a salad instead?" Katan tried his best to be firm. It wasn't easy, with chibi Rosiel-sama looking at him with his kawaii face. But, he reminded himself, _it is all for Rosiel-sama's sake._ _Rociel-sama no tame ni!_

"But I don't like salad. It tastes awful." Chibi Rosiel-sama was getting sulky. He wanted to eat the strawberry shortcake. Why can't he eat it?

"Rosiel-sama, you are _so_ beautiful now, with your smooth and divine skin, slim and hot *cough*****cough* body, silky and shiny hair, big and bright eyes…….do you want to keep them?" Katan felt guilty. He felt very bad. _Poor Rosiel-sama!_ Half of him screamed. Another half yelled _Rosiel-sama no tame ni!_

Chibi Rosiel-sama nodded eagerly. Off course he wants to keep his beauty.

"Then, Rosiel-sama, you cannot have the strawberry shortcake." Hopefully the argument will end here.

            Chibi Rosiel-sama looked down sadly. Then he looked up at Katan again. And in a quivering voice, he said-

"But I really (x100) want to eat the strawberry shortcake. And I want to keep my beauty too."

"You cannot have both, Rosiel-sama."

"Please, Katan. Get a strawberry shortcake for me, please? I really (x100) want to eat it now. I promise you I'll watch my weight," chibi Rosiel-sama looked pleadingly at Katan, his eyes bright and shining with tears ready to fall anytime.

Katan tried to refused his beloved Rosiel-sama again.

"No, Rosiel-sama, you cann-"

Chibi Rosiel-sama turned his head away sadly. Katan could see tears forming in his eyes. He looked sooooo sad.

"All right, Katan," he murmured softly.

Katan took one teeny look at his chibi Rosiel-sama and his heart melted.

"All right, Rosiel-sama, don't cry. You can have the strawberry shortcake. I will get it for you. Wait for me here." Chibi Rosiel-sama turned to ace Katan, a wide grin on his face.

"Hontou ni?"

"Hai." _I'll do anything to see you smiling at me. _And with a sigh of resignation, Katan went into the café, bought the strawberry shortcake and presented it to a deliriously happy chibi Rosiel-sama.

"Thank you, Katan! Aishiteru desu!"

And the day ended with the sun still shining, wind blowing, birds chirping, Sevotharte plotting, Setsuna planning, Belial giving Kurai a bouquet of black roses and off course, chibi Rosiel-sama cheerfully eating his hard-earned strawberry shortcake with Katan watching him, an adoring look on his eyes. Then-

"Katan, can I have another one?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading it and please leave reviews. I know it's kinda short and lame, gomen_…_Raphael's one will be longer, I promise! 


	5. Raphael's Price Part 1

Author's note: To those of you who are wondering, chibi Rosiel-sama's EQ is higher than his IQ and he is more easily influenced by his emotions. Basically, there are times when the chibi is like his old self and there are times when he is like a little kid. (It is easier to write fics this way :P) 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…….except my beautiful hair.

~ Raphael's price ~

It has been a whole week since Katan had asked Raphael for the 'medicine' and Raphael was getting bored. He was running out of ways to tease Mikael and women were getting boring. Routine. Mechanical. So, one fine day, he decided to pay a visit to Katan and claim his payment. Actually, Raphael hadn't really decided on what to demand, but as long as he can have some fun with it, anything will do.

            Raphael strode down the hallway lazily, enjoying the attention his looks got for him. He was beautiful and he knew it. With his good looks and archangel status, he had every female angel swooning over him. As he paused a second to wink at a particularly beautiful angel, he realized again that these females only wanted him for his looks and power. _Only that, and nothing more. _

            Quite a distance away from the archangel was chibi Rosiel-sama. The chibi was also striding down a hallway similar to Raphael's, except that it was devoid of angels. Chibi Rosiel-sama was also not in a very good mood. He had an argument with Katan that morning. The chibi had left the room angrily and Katan did not come after him!! _Whatever!! I don't need him!!! He is always calling me not to do this, not to do that……so annoying!!! He treats me like a little kid! Well…I guess I am sort of a little kid now…… but still!!! Katan no baka!!! _

            Chibi Rosiel-sama rounded a corner, trying to decide where to go. _I want to go to a place where Katan can't find me. Then, he'll miss me soooo much!!! Hmm……why don't I go and check on my subordinates? It's been a while since I met them and they might be getting out of control._

The chibi was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the blonde man in front of him. They bumped into each other rather roughly and the chibi fell down.

            'Hey, why don't you watch where you'll going?" the chibi asked angrily.

            "Me? It was you who was so busy walking around with your head in the clouds that you didn't see me. I'm not that small, you know," the man said, reminding chibi Rosiel-sama of his current size.

            Chibi Rosiel-sama stood up, dusting his knees. He took a good look at the blonde man in front of him and immediately recognized him from people's descriptions. "You are… Raphael, right? Archangel, wind controller."

            "Right. I'll forgive you since you know your elders well, little kid," Raphael said, ready to continue finding Katan.

            "Who are you calling a little kid? You may be an archangel and all, but my status is still higher than yours! You should address me with a 'sama'!" said the chibi, drawing himself up to his full height (up to Raphael's waist).

            Raphael laid one hand on the chibi's head and ruffled his hair. "Yes, yes, little girl. I'm sure you are a very important person. But right now, I have a more important business to attend to."

            The chibi saw red. "I am not a little girl! I am not even a girl at all!! I am Rosiel!!! You should kneel down on your knees, you insolent fool!!!" the chibi stamped his little feet.

            Raphael took a good look at the furious chibi. _This little kid does sort of look like Rosiel with the long, shiny hair and those clothes. Rosiel's sister? Maybe, but I've never heard of Rosiel having any siblings other than Alexiel……_  

            "You can't be Rosiel, little girl. That angel is one beautiful slut. Are you his younger sister?

            "I AM Rosiel! So what if I'm wearing a skirt? Katan forced me to wear it!"

            "Katan? So, is Katan your guardian?"

            "No, he's my slave."

            That sounded so much like Rosiel that Raphael was having second thoughts. "Katan is Rosiel's slave. Are you sure he has time for you?"

            "I AM Rosiel! How many times do I have to say this to get that concept into your thick skull? Let me show you." The chibi took a deep breath and let out an ear-piercing scream. "Kaataaaan!!! KAAAAAATAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            Katan, who had just come back from earth after buying a strawberry shortcake to reconcile with chibi Rosiel-sama, heard the scream. He quickly rushed to the chibi's side, trench coat flapping behind him. As he skid around the corner, he saw Raphael. _Oh no……_

            "Katan! Tell Raphael who I am." chibi Rosiel-sama demanded imperiously. Raphael had an innocent look on his face.

            Katan mind was desperately thinking of a solution. _I can't let anyone know that Rosiel-sama turned into a chibi! There will be all sorts of people coming to disturb us……and what if Raphael turned Rosiel-sama back to his original self?……I can't have the chibi then……But Rosiel-sama is ordering me to do this and he looks angry……_Finally, Katan said-

            "Enough playing, little angel. Let's go back now or your brother will be angry," Katan said to chibi Rosiel-sama's utter horror.

            "What……did…you say, Katan?" the chibi was getting confused.

            "Let's go back." Katan put a hand on the chibi's shoulder and steered him down the hallway, walking as fast as he could to get away from Raphael. Unfortunately, the archangel held Katan's shoulder and stopped him from going any further than three steps.

            "Wait a minute, Katan. I came here to collect my payment."

            Katan turned to face him. "Can we discuss that sometime later?"

            "Why don't we settle it now? After all, I've already decided what to take."

            "Already? So fast?"

            "Yes. Now, if I remember correctly, you said that I cannot have Rosiel, right?" Raphael took a step towards Katan, enjoying Katan's obvious distress. "But you didn't say anything about his little sister." Raphael glanced down at the confused chibi. " She is a beautiful thing and I would like to have her."

            "You can't have her," Katan said protectively.

            "But that's not how we agreed. You only forbid me from taking Rosiel. Unless you're saying that the kid is……."

            Katan was speechless. He couldn't let this secret out, yet he also could not let his chibi Rosiel-sama be taken away from him. He was in a first-class dilemma.

            Raphael picked the chibi up and bodily carried him away. Katan could only watch in dumb silence. He swore fervently that he will get his Rosiel-sama back.

            As for the chibi, he was so angry he didn't notice where Raphael was carrying him to. _Katan no baka!!! Baka Katan!!! Baka baka baka!!!!!!!_

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

O________O. Raphael's entered the picture now. Muahahahahahahaha!!!! (Authoress sprouts devil's horns and tail)


	6. Raphael's Price Part 2

Author's note: Wow. The reviews are increasing. I'm soooo happy!! The more reviews I get, the faster I write!!! :P

Disclaimer: I don't anything………….and my hair is getting split ends (someone send me some conditioner, please).

_Words in italics_ are characters' thoughts.

~ Raphael's Price (Part 2) ~

            Raphael carried chibi Rosiel-sama all the way back to his house. He dumped the chibi down on a sofa and went to the kitchen.

            "So, Rosiel-'sama', would you like to have a drink?"

            The chibi stared at him, "You knew all along that I was…"

            "Off course I know. The only person that can make Katan so anxious is you."

            Chibi Rosiel-sama stood up suddenly. "I want to find Katan. I'm going to ask him why he said those stuff and then I will punish him!" The chibi began walking towards the door when Raphael suddenly stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

            "Unfortunately, Rosiel-chan, Katan has already gave you to me, remember? You are mine now and you must obey me." Raphael crossed his arms firmly.

            "No! I don't want too!! I want Katan!!!! Kaaataaaaan!!!! "

            "Shut up!" Raphael yelled. _Neighbours will be thinking I'm molesting a kid……_

The chibi shut up and began throwing miniature fireballs everywhere. Those aimed at Raphael were deflected easily, but those that made contact with furniture……

            "Hey, stop it! You're burning my house up!" Raphael tried his best to put out the small fires. "Stop it!"

            Chibi Rosiel-sama did stop, because his power had run out (his powers had been reduced to a five years-old's level, remember?). He was tired now, after an emotional morning and he wanted Katan so badly.

            Raphael, glad that the chibi had stopped, quickly exited the house and locked the door. _Rosiel is not stupid enough to burn himself and he can't get out of the house. He'll be safe in there. I'll just keep him there until Katan gets really worried. Then, I'll return Rosiel back to him and Katan will be even more indebted to me._ Raphael then went to see how Katan was doing.

            Back at Raphael's mansion, chibi Rosiel-sama had nothing to vent his anger on. He was seething, ready to burst. Then he saw a big glass vase in one corner of the room. Walking over to the vase, the chibi lifted the vase (which was nearly as tall as himself) and threw it down on the floor as hard as he could. With a loud smash and plenty of clinging and clanging, the beautiful vase was reduced to pieces. But the chibi felt better. He began looking for more things to smash………..

            Meanwhile, Katan was in Rosiel-sama's room, pacing to and fro. He was trying desperately to come up with a good plan to get the chibi back. The sight of the strawberry shortcake waiting on the table only made his heart ache more. _I need a good plan……It would not be easy to outsmart Raphael……That man could see through me as if I were a wine glass……But, everyone has his own weakness, right?……And Raphael's weakness is……ah……I've got it! But I need to get these and those……_Katan continued pacing as he perfected the plan in his head.

            Raphael, who 'happened to be' passing by, saw Katan pacing anxiously and grinned. He was just about to call out to Katan when a maid (are they called maids? I'm not very sure about this…) came up to him.

            "Raphael-sama," she greeted him politely. 

            "Yes?" the archangel asked impatiently, angry at being interrupted.

            "Some angels are complaining about loud noises from your house. They suspect thieves or trespassers."

            Raphael was dumbfounded for a moment. Then, it struck him. _Loud noises……my house……chibi Rosiel……darn kid!!!_

            "I will take care of it right away," he replied to the maid who bowed and retreated to attend to other duties. Raphael then quickly went back to his abode.

            As he approached his house, Raphael heard loud bangs and crashes emitting from the building's interior. He threw the door wide open and was ready to yell at chibi Rosiel-sama when, suddenly, a very big, hard and breakable something made harsh contact with his forehead. Raphael fell flat on his back and saw stars spinning around his head.

            After a moment, Raphael got up slowly. Feeling the bump on his head tenderly, he entered the house. The chibi was no longer throwing things (coz' there was nothing else to throw) and was sitting amongst piles of shattered furniture, glaring at Raphael.

            Raphael gave the chibi a glare of his own and said, "Nice going, Rosiel-chan. You managed to do more damage than Mikael ever did. What do you want now?"

            Chibi Rosiel-sama looked back at him defiantly. "I want Katan. And a strawberry shortcake." 

            Raphael rummaged in an unharmed cupboard, searching for a balm for his forehead. "I can't give you Katan, but I have a shortcake in the kitchen. Let me get it for you."

            The archangel then went into the kitchen and took the delicacy from a shelf. He secretly spiked the shortcake with sleeping drugs before handing it to the chibi. Within minutes, chibi Rosiel-sama was asleep.

            Raphael carried the chibi too an empty room and locked the door. _At least he won't be wrecking my house anymore……_he thought silently as he left the house again, leaving orders for his house to be cleaned up.

~ @__@ ~

            Meanwhile, Katan was busy preparing for his grand plan. Using his good looks and a few tricks learned from Rosiel-sama, he had gotten a few beautiful angels to help him. His plan was simple. Dress up as a female, get a few other girls and seduce Raphael. Make Raphael invite them to his house. Find Rosiel-sama while the other girls flirt with Raphael. Simple. Easy. Elementary. But he would have to cross dress. And Rosiel-sama would see him…

            Dilemmas, dilemmas. But it was a dilemma that got him in this situation I the first place, and now, he would not allow another dilemma to stop him. Taking a deep breath, Katan reached for the clothing he had purchased earlier. _For Rosiel-sama's sake……_

            It took Katan a long time to get into the unfamiliar clothing (which included a wig). When he finally succeeded he look at his reflection in the mirror….and he was stunned. Long blonde curls caressed a fair face and fell down past his waist to brush his hips. Pale blue silk clothes accentuated his naturally fair skin and wrapped themselves around Katan's body in the way only female clothing can, showing off curves Katan didn't know he possessed. And when he opened his eyes slightly wider, he looked like an innocent and pure angel, but if he narrowed his eyes and pouted, he looked slightly evil and malicious. Perfect. _Rosiel-sama would approve……_ Turning away from the mirror, Katan went to meet the other angels in his plan.

~ @__@ ~

            Raphael was walking aimlessly, bored and listless. Then, he saw a bevy of exceptionally beautiful angels heading his way. Automatically, he changed his direction to meet them. He ran a mental eye over each of them, liking what he saw, and giving them each a look of approval. Then his eyes widen slightly as he saw a familiar face among them. _Katan? What is he doing dressing up like that?……He does look beautiful, though, I never knew he was that slim……this could be fun……_

            Then, purposely averting his eyes from Katan, he laid his arm over one of the other angel's shoulder. "Going anywhere, ladies?"

~ An hour later ~

            Katan looked around from his seat on the couch nervously. _Okay……So far the plan succeeded……we're in his house……Raphael doesn't seem to recognize me yet……but where's Rosiel-sama?_ Katan let the other girls flirt with Raphael. That was part of the deal with them. He himself was seated at the edge of the group. Then, as silently as he could, Katan got up slowly and tried to get away unnoticed. 

            Too bad. The moment he turned his back to them, he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. Turning his head, he felt strong arms encircling his body and pulling him back to the couch.

            "Where do you think you're going, ne?" Raphael murmured into Katan's neck, sending shivers down the latter's back. Raphael's cheeks were a light shade of red, courtesy of the wine he had drank.

            Katan blushed furiously, cheeks redder than a tomato. "Uh……nowhere. I just want to look around your house. It's so big and beautiful," he said as femininely as he could.

            "Not as beautiful as you." Raphael pushed Katan onto the couch, pushing all the other females off. Raphael caressed Katan's face tenderly while the said females tried to distract him, glaring daggers at Katan, which Katan returned with desperate looks. But the archangel ignored them all and lavished his attentions on Katan.

~@__@ ~

            Chibi Rosiel-sama opened his eyes slowly, his pupils adjusting to the dimness of the room. _Stupid Raphael……how dare he drug me……my head hurts like hell……_ As his mind slowly registered his surroundings, the chibi heard loud noises coming from the other side of the door. Curious, the chibi got up to investigate. On finding the door locked, he simply melted the lock with his powers and pushed the door open.

~ @__@ ~

            Katan trembled at Raphael's touch. For the first time in his life, he felt helpless. As Raphael's hand brushed the more sensitive parts of Katan's body, Katan saw the 100% sober and amused look in Raphael's eyes – and realized that he had danced right into Raphael's trap. _No……someone…anyone…save me………Rosiel-sama……_Then, suddenly-

            "Raphael, Katan, what are you two doing?" chibi Rosiel-sama asked innocently. "Raphael, are you molesting Katan?"

            Two heads whipped up to stare at the chibi. "Rosiel…sama?" The chibi walked to Katan's side and pulled Raphael away. Then he said, "I don't want to play anymore, Katan. Let's go back now." And holding Katan's hand, both of them left the house with a surprised archangel and seven blissful angels inside.

~ The next day ~

            Raphael arrived at Rosiel-sama's room where chibi Rosiel-sama and Katan were having breakfast. Katan was trying to get the chibi to eat his cereal and they were close to having another argument.

            "Morning, guys……and gals." Raphael winked at Katan while chibi Rosiel-sama grinned.

            "Ohayo. What can I do for you?" Katan asked warily.

            "I came here to reclaim my payment."

            Chibi Rosiel-sama's eyes darted from one man to the other. "What payment?"

            "You can't have Rosiel-sama," Katan said protectively.

            Raphael held up his hands. "All right, all right. Don't get angry. But you realize, don't you, that you owe me a lot?"

            "Hai."

            "Since I can't think of anything that I want right now, I'll just take Rosiel-chan out to play." Raphael bent down and held his hand out to the chibi. "Wanna go play?"

            "Will you give me a strawberry shortcake?"

            "Yes."

            "Okay. I'll go with you." And the chibi trustingly took Raphael's hand.

            As Raphael and chibi Rosiel-sama walked out, the archangel said over his shoulder, "Don't worry. I won't kidnap him. And no one will find out about this." _Coz' if anyone knows about this, there will be nothing else for me to threaten Katan with……_

            And so, Katan was left wondering what Raphael would claim next while chibi Rosiel-sama happily ate strawberry shortcakes, accompanied by a flirting Raphael.

@___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________@

_ Ack. I think I portrayed Raphael wrongly. Well, this is what I can do, having read only 16 volumes and not watched the anime. I don't even know what happened in the end. Anyway, Raphael fans who think I portrayed Raphael wrongly, feel free to tell me. Yes, I'm giving you permission to flame me all you want. Don't be too harsh, though. (Stares at split ends sadly) _I wonder what conditioner does Rosiel-sama uses?_       


	7. Chibi Goes To School

Author's note: To AISH a.k.a. Kitty in the Box, thanks for the conditioner and the great idea – chibi Katan. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything……..and I know my fics are getting somewhat boring. This one is better, though (I hope).

~ Chibi Goes To School ~

            As the days go by, chibi Rosiel-sama's immune system loses a little by little to the poison. Thus, he was becoming more and more like a chibi, physically and mentally. Katan had noticed the chibi's deteriorating IQ, and was slightly worried. But because he wants his Rosiel-sama to remain as a chibi, he did not approach Raphael for a cure. (He was also worried about what Raphael would ask for the cure. :P)

"Katan, I'm bored." chibi Rosiel-sama whined, pulling at Katan's sleeve gently.

Katan was writing busily, with piles of documents in front of him. He had to take over Rosiel-sama's responsibilities ever since the chibi started acting like a chibi. "Why don't you just……………" Katan looked around the room and realized that there was nothing for a five year-old kid to play with. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he said, "I'm sorry, Rosiel-sama. Why don't you just find something to do until I'm free? I'll play with you then."

The chibi's face was downcast. Then, he had an idea. "I know! I'll go and find Raphael. He'll give me a strawberry shortcake." And before Katan could say word, the chibi was off.

Katan's blood went cold at the mere mention of Raphael's name. _Rosiel-sama is hanging around him so often these days……He shouldn't do that……Raphael might be dangerous……_But the last thought was a lie and he knew it. Katan was just plain jealous. _Yes, I'm jealous, so what?_ Katan slammed a fist down on the innocent table. _I don't care. I'll do something to stop this……_

@___@

            "And remember, no one can get near Rosiel-sama except the children, the teachers and me!" Katan stated the point firmly to the principal. "Especially not this guy." He held up a photograph of Raphael.

            The principal and the teachers could only stutter out a 'Yes'.

            "One last thing. No one can fetch Rosiel-sama back except me."

            The staff nodded.

            Katan smiled. Mission accomplished. Chibi Rosiel-sama starts school tomorrow.

@___@

            After Katan had left, one of the teachers picked up the documents to finalize the enrollment. Glancing down at the registration form, she realized that Katan had accidentally left out the gender question. The teacher looked at the photograph of the new student, took up a pen and made a tick in the box next to the word 'female'.

@ The next day @

            "From this day onwards, you must go to school everyday, Rosiel-sama," Katan said, entering the school's compound with the chibi in tow.

            "Is school nice?" chibi Rosiel-sama asked uncertainly.

            Katan nodded, smiling. He had gone through a thousand human schools and had decided that this was the best one. There will be no boring, ordinary, exam-oriented classes. Instead, lessons will focus on developing a child's mind with fun-filled activities (Katan hoped that this would help in halting the chibi's IQ declination). There was also no school uniform, so chibi Rosiel-sama could wear his beautiful clothes. Furthermore, this school was a one-of-its-kind, exclusive private school. _There won't be any rough kids to bully Rosiel-sama……_

Katan led chibi Rosiel-sama to the assigned classroom and gave the teacher a lecture on how to treat the chibi. The chibi looked at his new classmates with fascination. The children were equally fascinated with their new friend. Long, shiny hair and big, bright eyes……the whole class (including the teacher) was in love with the kawaii chibi. 

            After a while, Katan and the teacher went out of the classroom to finalize some procedures. The kids took the chance to get to know the chibi.

            "Yo, kid. What's your name?" a boy with a rather tough appearance asked.

            "Rosiel," the chibi answered. _I don't like him. He's so rude……_

            "Ro…sie? All right. I'll call you Rosie-chan." The rest of the children started clamouring about how cute the name was. Chibi Rosiel-sama, however, did not agree with them. Unfortunately, the boy did not notice this. He just smiled and held out his hand. "My name's Seta."

            Chibi Rosiel-sama swatted Seta's hand and glared at the rest of the class. "My name is Rosiel," he said emphasizing his name. "And you should address me with a 'sama'."

            The kids, who had fell silent under the chibi's glare, started chattering again. The chibi could clearly hear stuff like 'she's so cute!', 'kawaii!!' and 'she's like a little dolly' from all around him. Even Seta was looking at him with interest, not the least bit angry. Surrounded by twenty squealing kids, even the chibi had to concede defeat. _Why did Katan sent me here……I don't like it……_

            Just then, the teacher came in. The kids scrambled for their seats. And because everyone wanted to sit near the chibi, chibi Rosiel-sama ended up with the seat in the middle. Soon enough, classes began normally.      

@ First lesson: Science @

            "Okay class. Today, we will learn about the insect world," said the science sensei. She had a cheerful face but a horrible dress sense.

            A few customary nods and high-pitched 'ewws' greeted her.

            Ignoring the cold response, the sensei went on. "And to properly understand these lil' creatures, we will go to the school's garden to look at the insects there. Now, everyone, line up quickly."

            The children obediently lined up and went to the garden. Chibi Rosiel-sama didn't really know what was going on, but he followed anyway.

            Once they reached the garden, the sensei started lecturing about butterflies, beetles, etc. Hanging at the back of the group, the chibi was not the least bit interested. Instead, he had found something interesting on the ground and bent down to pick it up.

            "What are you doing, Rosie-chan?" Seta asked.

            A vein popped on the chibi's forehead. Then, looking at his catch, he had a perfect plan.

            "Look."

            Seta looked. So did a few others. Chibi Rosiel-sama was holding a realistic toy frog someone had dropped, one of its legs firmly clamped between his thumb and index finger.

            "This is a frog. Katan once cooked frogs' legs for me. It was very delicious," the chibi said, shaking the toy for emphasis. Since the chibi was shaking it rigorously, the kids couldn't see that it was a toy one.

            "Really?" Seta asked, intrigued. He had never eaten frogs' legs before.

            Instead of answering his question, chibi Rosiel-sama broke of one of the toy frog's legs, forced open Seta's mouth and stuff the amputated limb inside. Throwing away the rest of the frog, he clamped Seta's mouth shut with his hands and said, "Chew."

            Since the toy was rubbery, slimy and muddy, Seta thought it was a real one. Trying desperately to not chew it and failing miserably, his face's colour turned into an interesting mix of blue, purple, red and green. The chibi kept his hand in place until he finally thought that Seta had suffered enough. Then he removed his hand. Eyes sparkling, he asked, "Nice, right? The ones Katan cooked for me were nicer, but he won't cook for you."

            The toy frog's leg came rushing out through Seta's mouth along with his breakfast. Only then, did the sensei realize what had happened. Horrified, she turned to scold chibi Rosiel-sama.

            "Just what do you think you're doing, young lady?"

            The chibi widen his eyes and said innocently, "He said he wanted to know how frogs' legs taste like. So, I helped him."

            The sensei, seeing chibi Rosiel-sama's cuteness, almost softened a little. _She may be cute but she has to be punished!_ "Well, you're still wrong, and you must be punished!"

            The chibi widen his eyes more and even blinked them a few times. "Did I do wrongly? Am I a bad girl?" His lips trembled slightly. He didn't mind calling himself a girl; he knew that people were softhearted towards little girls. "I only wanted to help him." The chibi looked down sadly. "Am I a naughty girl?" His eyes were filled with tears.

            Hit full-forced by the chibi's charm, the sensei's heart melted. _She's just a little kid…….she doesn't know what's right and what's wrong…… "All right, all right. Just don't do that again." Then, she left orders for the children to stay where they are while she took Seta to the nurse's room.

            Chibi Rosiel-sama was instantly popular. Seta was always bullying newcomers and girls. The chibi was the first one who could turn the tables on him. Plus, he got away with it. So, he was their heroine.

            One of the girls, Hime, a rich-kid snob, was not pleased, thinking that the chibi was trying to usurp her place as the most popular girl. Pushing her way to the chibi, she said in an arrogant voice, "Those are only frogs' legs. I've eaten French snails before."

            Silence prevailed as the children stared at her. "French……snails?" the chibi asked. _Eww……_

            "You don't even know what they are. Only the high-classed and exclusive people, like me, can eat it. You're obviously just trying to show off. I bet you have never even saw it before," the girl said tauntingly.

            While Hime was busy bragging, chibi Rosiel-sama was hunting around. When the girl finally stopped, he had already found what he wanted. Using his innocent voice, he said, "But snails are very big. Can they fit in your mouth?"

            "Off course they can. See? Ahh…" Hime opened her mouth wide.

            Faster than lightning, the chibi jammed a real snail into the girl's mouth, shell and all. "Try a Japanese one," he said, closing Hime's mouth with his hand. The girl's face turned a colour more interesting than Seta's had. The whole class laughed.

@___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________@

That's all for now. Off course, the school day does not end here. I'm just too tired to write anymore ^___^. Review if you like it, and I'll write faster. 


	8. Lunch Break and Art

Sorry for the slow update. I was busy washing my hair.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything……….sue me and all you get is hair with split ends (one bottle of conditioner is not enough, I have stubborn hair).

~ Lunch Break & Art ~

            After science, it was time for lunch. Chibi Rosiel-sama followed his new friends to the cafeteria. There, they sat down at the long tables and serving ladies placed trays of food in front of them. Everyone got a tray each.

The chibi stared at his food with distrust. There was nothing he recognized there. He picked up a fork and slowly poked a pile of green sludge. Then, he tentatively licked the fork. _Yuck!_ Chibi Rosiel-sama stared at the tray in disgust. Picking the tray up, he walked over to the rubbish bin and dumped the whole thing in, plates, cutlery and all.

But once he threw away his food, the chibi had nothing else to eat. He looked around and saw everyone eating the sludge. _Why should I eat something I don't like? Katan's not here anyway……_

Chibi Rosiel-sama slipped into the school's kitchen in search of food. The canteen lady, a rather plump and homely woman, saw him. "What are you doing here, little girl? You should be eating your lunch outside."

The chibi looked up, "I want a strawberry shortcake."

Upon hearing the words 'strawberry shortcake', the canteen lady could immediately identify him as Rosiel, the new kid, because Katan had came to her himself and said firmly that Rosiel must not be fed strawberry shortcakes, in fear of diabetes. "There are no strawberry shortcakes here, kid," the canteen lady shook her head.

The chibi's face was downcast. "Okay, I guess I'll just have to go hungry then. Katan doesn't always buy me strawberry shortcakes too. Only Raphael buys them a lot." The chibi then started walking out slowly, head down in disappointment.

The canteen lady couldn't bear seeing chibi Rosiel-sama sad. Silently apologizing to Katan, she said, "Wait a minute. I do have a strawberry shortcake here."

The chibi turned around, eyes lit up. "Really?" he smiled with heart-stopping sweetness.

The canteen lady's heart melted at the sight of the smiling kawaii chibi. Taking the strawberry shortcake out, she said, "Don't tell your father, though."

The chibi, staring ecstatically at the delicacy, did not hear the father comment.

@ After lunch: Art @ 

            Seta and Hime rejoined the class after lunch. Seta now has a grudging respect for chibi Rosiel-sama and the chibi didn't really mind if he called him 'Rosie-chan'. So, they became friends. Hime, however, stared daggers at the chibi. She never did like losing.

Their art sensei entered the class ten minutes late. He was a short, thin man with thick, glasses who seem to be unable to walk two steps without tripping. Just a minute after he had entered the class, he had already trip over the chair's legs, fell down, dropped his bag, sending papers and pens flying everywhere and knocked his head when he crawled under the desk to retrieve his stuff. Naturally, chibi Rosiel-sama did not like this sensei.

"Today, we will be doing a very simple assignment. I want you all to draw yourself with two people who are very important to you. Understand?" the sensei said, climbing to his feet.

"Yes," the class chorused and began taking out sketchbooks and colour pencils. The chibi rummaged in the bag Katan had given him and took out his art supplies. Then, he started thinking. _Two people important to me? Hmm……Katan is one……and the other…..should be Raphael._ The chibi began drawing busily.

The sensei walked around the class, glancing at his students' works and tripping over his on feet. Everyone was drawing pictures of themselves with their parents. The sensei nodded and gave a few customary praises. Then, he reached chibi Rosiel-sama's desk. Looking down on the chibi's artwork (which was, sad to say, not that good) he was surprised. The chibi had drawn himself extremely big, right in the middle of the paper. On his right was a medium-sized brunette and on his left, a tiny blonde. Curious because there were obviously two men in the picture, the sensei asked, "Who are these, Rosiel?"

The chibi pointed at the man on the right. "This is Katan. He is my slave." The sensei's eyebrows went up. "Sometimes, he gives me strawberry shortcakes. I like him a lot."

The chibi continued, pointing at the man on the left. "This is Raphael. He gives me strawberry shortcakes whenever I ask him. But his shortcakes make me sleepy. I like him too. But not as much as I like Katan."

"I see." The sensei walked away, determined to have a talk with Rosiel's parents. _The stuff she said and the way she drew them……that kid has an attitude problem……I wonder what's her family like?_

The dismissal bell rang at three o' clock sharp. Katan was already there to fetch chibi Rosiel-sama. But as he was leading the chibi out, he was stopped by the art sensei. The sensei suggested a talk and Katan agreed. So they entered an empty classroom while the chibi lingered in the corridor.

"Here. Look at this." The sensei held up the chibi's artwork.

Katan's mouth dropped open. "This is……"

Glad that Katan had the same opinion, the sensei said, "Shocking, right? Such a young kid at that. What a-"

"Rosiel-sama is a tensai!" Katan exclaimed, holding the picture. (Note: tensai – genius)

"What?"

"He's only five now and he can do this! Oh! Rosiel-sama is a born artist. He is soooo talented!"

"Wait a mi-" the sensei tried to stop Katan.

But Katan did not hear it at all. "Oh my Rosiel-sama! What a genius! This is a masterpiece! I never knew he was such a child prodigy. These amazing details (he pointed at Rosiel-sama's drawing of the chibi himself), the wonderful colour combination (points at chibi Rosiel-sama's outfit), the fantastic shading (points at chibi's hair), and the realistic background splotches (points at himself and Raphael). Rosiel-sama is indeed a tensai!" Katan walks away with the picture, murmuring to himself.

The poor sensei never did managed to get a word in.

@ After school @

            Katan and chibi Rosiel-sama were eating dinner together when Katan asked, "How was school today, Rosiel-sama?'

            "Quite fun," the chibi answered, thinking about the frog and the snail.

            "Did you eat any strawberry shortcakes today?" Katan asked, knowing that he did not give any strawberry shortcakes to the chibi that day.

            Chibi Rosiel-sama just smiled at him and said, "Hi~mit~su~." (Note: himitsu – secret)

@___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________@

Do review if you like it! I get encouraged whenever I see new reviews. You can review again and again, I don't mind.


	9. Chibi Goes To Market

I know I've been neglecting this fic, gomen. Hontou ni gomen nasai.

Disclaimer: Although Christmas is the season for giving; I don't think Kaori Yuki will give me Katan and Rosiel. ONE VERY IMPORTANT THING – the idea for this fic was taken from Fuji Shinichi"s YYH doujinshi (Hiei-chan). Therefore, credit should go to him for coming up with such a cute idea.

Warning: This is pure ooc, I know, all the others chappies were ooc too, but this is even more ooc. It has to be.

Daikon – radish

Ninjin – carrot

Nori - seaweed

~ Chibi Goes To Market ~

            Katan was going to prepare dinner that night, but he did not have the time to go to market, due to the enormous pile of documents on his desk. So, rather than have his Rosiel-sama starve to death (Katan doesn't trust the maids to do the cooking), he decided to let the chibi do the marketing. Chibi Rosiel-sama was also very eager to do it.

            "Okay. Now, Rosiel-sama, will you please tell me what you have to buy?" Katan asked to make sure the chibi knows the shopping list.

            "Um…Daikon, and ninjin, and nori, and tofu……and strawberry shortcake!" Chibi Rosiel-sama answered happily.

            Katan sighed. "No, Rosiel-sama. Strawberry shortcakes are for tea. You are going shopping for dinner now."

            "Oh, okay."

            "Now, tell me again what you have to buy."

            "Daikon, and ninjin, and nori, and tofu…" Chibi Rosiel-sama looked up at Katan hopefully…and looked down again, "And strawberry shortcake," he finished softly.

            Katan gave up. "Okay, Rosiel-sama. And strawberry shortcake. But only one."

            Smiling happily, chibi Rosiel-sama went to complete his errand, singing 'daikon, and ninjin, and nori, and tofu and strawberry shortcake!'. 

            Once he reached earth, chibi Rosiel-sama started looking for shops that sell the stuff he needed. Naturally, of all the five items, strawberry shortcake was his priority, so the first shop he entered was a bakery.

            The pretty and nice lady behind the counter greeted him cheerfully when he entered. "Doing the shopping all by yourself? What a clever girl! So, what do you want?"

            _What do I want?_ "Strawberry shortcake," the chibi answered.

            "We have some freshly baked ones today. How many do you want?" 

            _How many do I want?_ chibi Rosiel-sama thought deeply. _Katan said 'only one'…but she asked me how many do I want……_Finally making up his mind, the chibi answered-

            "A lot."

@___@

            Katan stretched his arms before slumping down on the desk again. _Finally…I thought I'll never finish it……_Checking his watch, he frowned worriedly, _Rosiel-sama should be back by now……_

            Right on cue, chibi Rosiel-sama came in, dragging a large sack behind him. Glancing up at Katan, the chibi quickly dragged the sack to Katan's front. Opening the sack, he said happily-

            "Look Katan. There are so many strawberry shortcakes here!" In his joyous mood, the chibi had forgotten that Katan did not approve of him eating the delicacy.

            Katan's jaw dropped open as he stared at the mountain of strawberry shortcakes in the sack. _Rosiel-sama……_

            "What happened to the daikon, ninjin, nori and tofu?" Katan asked in a too-calm voice.

            Chibi Rosiel-sama looked down guiltily. "After I bought the strawberry shortcakes, there was no money left."

            "I told you to buy only one strawberry shortcake, Rosiel-sama." _I'm sorry Rosiel-sama, but this is too much. I can't let you eat strawberry shortcakes for every meal!_

            "I know, but…that nice lady asked me how many strawberry shortcakes I want and I wanted a lot so she gave me a lot and took all the money away." The chibi looked up slowly. "Did I do something wrong?"

            _Be firm, Katan, be firm!_ "Rosiel-sama, I'm afraid you have to take all the strawberry shortcakes back and get the money back or there will be no dinner tonight." Katan's heart almost broke when he saw the effect that sentence had on the chibi.

            "But, Katan, strawberry shortcakes taste good and I'll be very happy if we have a lot…" the rest of the chibi's sentence trailed off as he saw the stern look on Katan's face. "Okay," he said softly and started dragging the sack of strawberry shortcakes out again.

            Katan looked at the retreating chibi sadly. _Poor Rosiel-sama…that sack looks so heavy…he was so happy with all the strawberry shortcakes when he came back, he was dragging it with all his might……now he has to drag it back again…it must be twice as heavy……_Finally, unable to bear the agony of seeing chibi Rosiel-sama dragging the heavy sack, Katan said-

            "Wait, Rosiel-sama."

            The chibi looked back, a heartrendingly sad expression on his face.

            Whatever excuses Katan had to stop chibi Rosiel-sama from keeping all the strawberry shortcakes disappeared at the sight of the chibi's countenance. "Okay, Rosiel-sama," he said, knowing he would regret this later. "You can keep the strawberry shortcakes."

            And that was how chibi Rosiel-sama managed to coax a sack full of strawberry shortcakes from Katan on Christmas' Eve (I wrote this on the night of Christmas' Eve). If you're wondering about their dinner, well, they went over to Raphael's mansion where the archangel was having a Christmas party and ate all the daikon, ninjin and nori there. And since everyone there was drunk already, no one recognized the chibi as Rosiel.

@___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________@

Finally, I finished a story * dance dance *. I know it's short _, gomen. Um…I don't think the school thingie was a good idea, should I write more school stories? 

Give me reviews or I'll be tempted to take a long break again. Reviews are a writer's fuel, you know.


	10. Second Dose

A/N: I have already said this in the prologue. The ideas for this fics come from my sister. All I did was write, add some spices, type and upload. Thus, all credit should go to her. 

I'm not going to do anymore school stories so……let's torture………(looks around for a victim)….Katan!

Chibi Rosiel-sama: Back off! Katan's MINE!

Crazie authoress  : No! He's mine!

Chibi Rosiel-sama: Mine! See, I have the copyright. (holds up copyright cert)

Crazie authoress  : Hmm……it says that Katan and all his worldly (and unworldly) possessions belong to his master, Rosiel-sama. So all I have to do is………….* abracadabra * _poof_ * (Katan turns chibi). Muahahahahaha!!! Katan is yours but chibi Katan is MINE! (holds chibi Katan away from the other chibi. Chibi Katan is too shocked to say a thing)

Chibi Rosiel-sama: I don't care! I want Katan! Katan is mine! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!

Crazie authoress   : (sticks out tongue)

Chibi Rosiel-sama: (throws fireballs)

Crazie authoress   : X__X  cough, cough. (holds up white flag. Katan turns back normal) 

Chibi Rosiel-sama: (drags the still shocked Katan away)

And thus, I don't own anything. (No, this is not how Katan turned chibi ^^; that story will come later.)

~ Second Dose ~

It all happened on a very fine day. The kind of day where everything should go right. Sun shining, birds singing…even Sevotharte seemed to be smiling. Logically, there should be nothing to write about on a day like this, but logic does not play a major role in chibi Rosiel-sama's life. (I actually wrote this intro quite some time ago, I was just too lazy to continue.)

"Ne, Katan. Do I look beautiful in this?" the chibi struck a sexy pose, smiling sultrily as he paraded his newest outfit for Katan. 

"Very…" Katan did not get to finish the compliment, for the chibi chose that very moment to shift his leg in such a way that more than a decent amount of flesh was exposed.

And Katan nosebleed.

@___@

            Raphael pushed himself to a sitting position, blissfully aware that it was already afternoon. _Ah……that was a night well spent……in fact, it was extremely well spent……_Glancing at the female angel sleeping beside him, Raphael smiled and leaned down to give the sleeping beauty a wakeup kiss when suddenly –

            "RAAAAPHAAAEEELLLLL!!!!!!"

            A mini tornado burst through the double doors, rushing through the room at the speed of a bullet and stopped just in front of the archangel's bed. Taking everything in from the sleeping form to Raphael's position, chibi Rosiel-sama arched an elegant eyebrow and said-

            "Busy, aren't you?"

@___@

            "Katan's sick?" Raphael asked, buttoning his shirt. "I didn't know he could fall sick."

            The chibi nodded approvingly. "You look better now. To tell you the truth, you don't look that good in nude."

            Raphael could feel his cheeks heating up. "I thought we were talking about Katan."

            "We are, and yes he's sick," the chibi frowned. "Blood was coming out from his nose and he said he was dizzy."

            _So……Katan nosebleed……not suprising, seeing how the chibi is dressed now……_Then, something occurred to him and he smiled evilly.

            "Don't worry, chibi. Katan's illness is not serious. In fact, I do not need to go see him myself, you can treat him yourself."

            "Really?"

            "Trust me. Just follow my instructions," and Raphael whispered something into the chibi's ear.

@___@

            Katan woke to the soft patting on his cheeks. Blinking groggily, he saw chibi Rosiel-sama above him, concern on the cute, little face. His mind slowly waking up, he realized he was on the floor. _I must have passed out after losing that amount of blood through my nose……_As the memory of the earlier events flooded his mind, he blushed furiously.

            "Ne, Katan, are you feeling better now?" the chibi asked, oblivious to Katan's thoughts. "I went to Raphael but he said that you're not seriously ill, so…" 

At the sound of Raphael's name, Katan remembered how the blonde had 'cured' him before. "Yes, Rosiel-sama. I'm perfectly fine. Really, I'm not sick at all."         

            "But you don't look fine. Your face is so red and hot like a cooked tomato. Maybe I should try out Raphael's suggestion."

            "Raphael's wha…" Before he could say anything more, chibi Rosiel-sama took his head in his hands and leaned forward to give Katan a sweet kiss. Right on his lips.

            And since this was his Rosiel-sama and not Raphael…the situation worsen.

@___@

            Raphael sipped his coffee, enjoying the calm which he knew would be broken all too soon. His bedmate had just left, leaving a promise of a second visit and checking his watch…_Chibi should have administered the 'Kiss of Life' to Katan by now…_

            Sure enough, the chibi came bursting through the door for the second time in a day. "RAPHAEL!"

            "What's the matter now?"

            "Katan fainted."

@___@

            For the second time in a day, Katan woke from an uncomfortable position on the floor, with someone straddling him. For a moment, he thought it was chibi Rosiel-sama again, but then he realized that the person had blonde hair…

            "Hi, Katan. It's time for the second dose of your nosebleed cure." And, ah well, you know the drill. Raphael leaned forward and gave Katan his second hot kiss of the day. But while the first one had made him felt warm all over, this one sent shivers down his spine and froze his blood.

            The archangel took his own sweet time, savouring each second until-

            "Back off, Raphael. Katan's MINE."

            Raphael released the stunned Katan and smiled, "Jealous, chibi?"

            Chibi Rosiel-sama glared first at the blonde, then at Katan before stalking off to his room, slamming the door shut and locked behind him.

            "Kids," Raphael got off Katan. "You can't please them all and they get sulky at every little thing."

            "You…you…" Katan started angrily.

            "Me what?" The blonde put on an innocent look. "Me innocent. And you owe me double for this."

            "Double?" Katan asked, momentarily distracted.

            "Off course double. After all, you get to lock lips with two of the cutest angels here." Raphael headed to the door. "Payment will be collected when I feel like it. For now, I think you better go to Rosiel." And with a wink, the archangel let himself out.

@___@

            Unfortunately for Katan, chibi Rosiel-sama refused to come out of the room till dinnertime. And when they sat down to dinner, the chibi refused to look at Katan or touch his dinner. Katan felt horribly guilty. _I have to get Rosiel-sama to forgive me……I can't stand having him angry at me……But how?……Desperate situations call for desperate measures……_

            "Rosiel-sama, would you like to have a strawberry shortcake for dinner?" Katan asked something he would never asked if not for the desperate situation.

            The chibi still refused to look at Katan or touch his dinner.

            "Off course one is not enough. How about two?"

            Still no change.

            "Three, then?" Katan magically produced three strawberry shortcakes.

            The chibi turned to look at the delicacies, a hint of forgiveness on his face.

            "Four?' Katan added another one to the pile.

            Chibi Rosiel-sama glanced up at Katan.

            "Five?" Another one appeared.

            A huge grin appeared on the chibi's face. "You're forgiven." And he took away all the strawberry shortcakes before Katan could take them back.

@___@

            The next day, chibi Rosiel-sama went over to Raphael's house and related the previous day's happenings to the blonde angel who smiled and said-

            "See, I told you you could get strawberry shortcakes if you followed my instructions."

@___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________@

This might be my last update for some time, because school will be reopening next week, I'm taking up Japanese classes, piano classes will be starting soon (I haven't done my homework) and my schedule is in a mess. The next chapter will come when I have rearranged my timetable. Don't worry, this fic won't drag on forever, I'll be ending it in February.

As usual, please leave reviews. I really love reading them! 


End file.
